


Summoned Snippets

by Gothiiknight



Series: Conjuring Verse [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Varying Chapter Lengths, more tags to come as chapters are added on, rare pairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothiiknight/pseuds/Gothiiknight
Summary: A series of drabbles and sidestories set in the Conjuring verse, mostly fleshing out secondary characters and plots unrelated to the main storyline.





	Summoned Snippets

**Author's Note:**

> So here we start off with some very grumbly Libertus. This first chapter takes place right before Interlude II in a Conjuring of Glaives. (Interlude II hasn't been posted yet. But should be dropping next week.)

"Fucking city, fucking _subway_ ," Libertus grumbled to himself, half under his breath as he stomped down off the platform tromping down the stairs and onto the streets of little Galahd, hands clenched roughly into the pockets of a large black hoodie. Muttering to himself was better than going off on some idiot on the train, at least. Gave him something to vent about. "Fucking _Furia_ , too. Hasn't even been in any fun lately. Asshole."

Not that Furia wasn't _always_ an asshole, but usually it was almost fun. He was a fun guy to dislike, to argue with, to butt heads over. What'd Crowe say about them? To have a merry little war with. He was one of the few that could really handle him letting his temper go, and there was a sort of grudging enjoyment in that.

Crowe shrugged him off with a laugh, like she was dancing through a damn Storm and lightning couldn't touch her. Nyx gentled him, like he could whisper the rain away. Furia just locked horns with him. Not that they were friends.

But he was Crowe's friend, which was close enough. Adjacent, whatever. And he'd been acting all weird lately, though Libertus had finally found out why, today. Arra had mentioned it when he left the man's apartment, their run ins with the prince.

He scoffed at the ridiculousness of that whole mess, and coming down from the day spent watching Arra's kids for him. They weren't close, but he pitched in. Any glaive would. Any Galahdian would, too. You looked out. And he was one of the few people Arra trusted with them, thanks to Crowe.

His musings stopped, however, as he heard a half muffled cry coming from the alley he was walking by, along with a streak of blonde hair moving sharply. With a frown, he stepped into the alley, and after only a moment, magic cloaked him. Rendering him invisible, and quiet.

It was a useful skill, he was one of the few glaives that got away with using magic inside city grounds most often, thanks to it. Even if he wasn't really the best at most other displays of magic. He sauntered down the alley, hearing voices raised and-

Once the trio came into view, he didn't wait, didn't pause, rage rushed through him. There was a scrawny blonde kid getting pushed up against a wall and holding onto what looked like a fucking camera bag for dear life, and two idiots with knives threatening him. Libertus was in motion.

With a grunt, the invisibility dropped in a wave that ran down his body and felt like silk brushing over skin as his body slammed into one of them. His hand went around the asshole's wrist, to get the knife away from the blonde, and his other hand going to the back of the guy's head. Foot skidding out to the side, he wrenched the man over, slamming him head first into the dumpster they'd pushed the kid half behind.

And then he was shifting his weight, and let out a snarl as he slammed his head into the other guy's nose, as the mugger turned to start cursing him. The blonde dropped to the ground, smart, getting out of the way of the now flailing knife, and Libertus huffed as a boot came up and kicked at his shin in dull thud. "I have had a stupid fucking day already, and you really, really shoulda chose today to be in a different part of town," he said, lowering himself and charging under the arm, before turning and slamming the man's back into the wall. He pulled back, gripping him around the middle, and then did it again. Once, twice, before stepping back and letting him drop, glaring down at the gasping, moaning, figure.

He wasn't sure if this had helped his mood or not, but his blood was pumping, heart pounding, and his lip couldn't help but curl down at the other. "Waste of-"

"Thank you," the blonde blurted out, back on his feet, eyes wide as he clutched the camera. Lib glanced over, half glaring still.

But Blondie didn't seem frightened, he was grinning, shifting on his feet. "Seriously, like. Thank you. I could've outrun them, at first, but I sorta freaked at the knives. And then you were all like feral-protector-man. You're a glaive, right? You sorta just materialized out of thin air, or something, that was kinda cool. And terrifying. You're scary."

He didn't say it like he was scared though, even as the words tumbled nervously out of the teen's mouth. He ran a hand over the side of his head, tugging on a glaive and making a face as he nodded his agreement to being a glaive. "Look, kid. We should get outta here. Anybody else heard you and they mighta called the guard and-"

"We shouldn't be around when they show up," the blonde finished for himas he shifted his bag onto his shoulder and flashed a smaller smile. He looked so damn earnest, it was actually impressive. Most people would be thrown, or freaked out. Not that he wasn't, but. Well. He was carrying it pretty okay. "Seriously, thank you. I'm ah, the name's Prompto. Prompto Argentum, I'm a photographer. My whole life's kinda this camera. So. You saved it. I definitely owe you a drink, or something, at least a coffee."

The young guy nodded firmly, and lifted his head, meeting Lib's eyes with a surprising seriousness. And it didn't take long for Libertus to realize the kid was probably at least half Niff. He had the looks, real pretty, in that soft snowy way they had. Which explained too why the other would want to avoid the guard as much as Lib did. Most of the guard weren't too friendly with refugees, or anyone not Insomnian born and bred, really.

Libertus pocketed his hands again, rolling his shoulders before nodding. Tredd could wait. They'd been planning to hang out, but he hadn't even texted. "Could do that. Coffee. Got somewhere else to be after, but I could walk you home. And it's Libertus," he said, gruffly. "You really don't have to though, kid."

"I know. But come on, I know this place around the corner, it's on my way home," Blondie, Prompto, said boldly, his cheeks a little red before her turned, though Libertus wasn't sure _why_. "And I'm not a kid, I'm nineteen."

They spent at least four blocks discussing how nineteen was still basically a kid, and it was actually funny how incensed the blonde got as he continued to egg him on the more he realized Prompto cared. More angry at the insinuation he wasn't mature than he was about the mugging. Libertus didn't, really. Nineteen was a adult, but well. The younger man was still _younger_ , and unfairly fun to rile up.

It wasn't till about halfway through the night, drinking with Crowe and staring at the number Prompto had put in his phone before taking off so fast he wasn't entirely sure the kid couldn't warp himself, that Libertus realized they'd been flirting. Hard.

It wasn't till a few days later, when he texted the man with a simple  _Hey Kid_  that he realized he smiled whenever he thought about the plucky young blonde. Huh.

 


End file.
